narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Energy
Cosmic Energy (Uchū Energu; 宇宙週); Literally meaning Cosmic Energy is a unique form of energy that pervades all space throughout the omniverse and is used in Uchujutsu (宇宙術; Literally meaning "Cosmic Techniques"). As stated by Kan Korimachi and demonstrated in the use of the Twelve Nidanas Technique, Cosmic Energy exists in the totality of any and every possible place, existent and non-existent, even existing on the various existential planes. Despite its exotic nature, it functions similar to Natural Energy, as it can enhance the body, as well as Chakra and different types of jutsu. It is also the energy that powers the Noryokugan kekkei genkai. Users of this specific type of energy can temporarily bestow it to others. Everything about the user is subsequently encrypted as cosmic energy upon death before returning to the Cosmic Source. Cosmic Energy itself is stated to vibrate on an infinitely infinite frequency and through alteration of the frequency, anything can be achieved by its user with the correct knowledge. It is essentially the energy that gave birth to the other energies prevalent throughout the various existential planes and omniverse that gave birth to the laws that govern them, which is how it is able to manipulate them on a massive scale. It allows for the manipulation of any and all forces, even on the conceptional level. Like Natural Energy, it is unlimited in quantity, though no one outside of the Rasen Clan is able to use it due to its nature. Despite this, it isn't to be confused with Chakra, as chakra is the result of a person's physical energy and spiritual energy being combined and used in unison. Though chakra can be non-natured or take the form of elements, Cosmic Energy is used to manipulate matter and energy to form what chakra itself simply replicates, which is often why the two are confused. It's known that it is capable of disrupting and nullifying all other energies as well as any anything attempting to contain it, and as a result, can't be stored unless willed by the user themselves. Users of this energy can not be cut off from the source and anyone attempting to use it, other than the Rasen, will find it to impossible to utilize, while finding the energy impossible to be corrupted. By extension, they can use this energy to be empowered by any and everything around them. Because it is the highest form of energy, it's always and constantly prevalent over others. Due to its immense power, it can't be sealed by any seals made by people that aren't of the Rasen Clan, proving their immense and god-like sealing prowess. While it can be used to enhance other energies, it can disrupt and nullify them as well. Because of this disruptive nature, users of this energy are effectively immune to Genjutsu, as it will disrupt the target's chakra as it enters their body. Cosmic Energy grants the user a unique form of extrasensory perception. It allows the user to detect another's' presence by the cosmic energy they take up within the surroundings, unique to any and everything, referred to as Cosmic Mass. If a being is sealed inside another being, the amount of cosmic mass taken up will show for it. Intangible and imperceptible target's are prone to this unique type of sensing as well, as the amount they take up is inverted, leaving behind residue as well. This essentially allows any trained user of cosmic energy to sense anyone and anything, being able to tell even conjoined and interdimensionally sealed entities apart. The Helixian's had control over this unique form of energy and could use it to achieve anything they desired. Celestial Beings were said to be a different branch of beings, whom utilized a lower form of cosmic energy known as Celestial Energy, which is less powerful and possesses less versatility but none the less, still vastly more powerful than chakra. Also See * *Dragon Veins * *